


Правильный выбор?

by Li_Liana



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: На МакЛауда сваливается неожиданное счастье, о котором он даже не мечтал, но какой окажется цена?





	Правильный выбор?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Highlander 2019.

_Тесса снова улыбается ему. И смеется – легко и беззаботно. Ее волосы светлым светящимся ореолом обрамляют такое родное и невыносимо любимое лицо, каждую черточку которого Дункан будет помнить до конца своей бессмертной жизни. Тесса потягивается, на мгновение застывая, словно мраморная статуя древних мастеров – светлое тело на фоне черного окна, в которое заглядывает ночная луна. А потом Тесса падает к обратно нему в постель._  
_Дункан всем телом ощущает ее шелковистую кожу, словно утопая и растворяясь в ней. Ее хочется целовать – долго и упоенно, и невозможно оторваться. Ее мягкие сладкие губы открывается навстречу ему, но Дункану нужно больше, намного больше…_

Дункан полежал несколько минут, не открывая глаз, не хотелось упускать это обманчивое ощущение мимолетного счастья. Тесса ему снилась редко, тем более настолько отчетливо, казалось, что он даже снова ощущал ее запах. Дункан очень ценил каждую такую возможность вернуться в былое – хотя бы во сне. Но обратно заснуть не получилось, а прекрасное видение ушло с концами. Дункан уже собрался вставать, когда с порога спальни донеслось:  
– Милый, ты долго еще будешь валяться? Опять опоздаешь на встречу с Ричи.  
Дункан рывком сел, с трудом подавив желание протереть глаза. Тесса стояла в дверном проеме в его любимой рубашке и с чашкой в руках – с кофе, если судить по доносящемуся от нее аромату.  
– Эй, все в порядке? – Тесса подошла и присела на край кровати.  
Дункан осторожно, словно боясь, что это видение сейчас исчезнет, прикоснулся к ее бедру – самыми кончиками пальцев.  
– Ну что с тобой? – Тесса рассмеялась, но теперь уже слегка неуверенно и провела ладонью по его плечу. – Дурной сон приснился?  
– Наверное, – ошарашено согласился Дункан.  
Самое невероятное, что он был абсолютно уверен, что не спит. Но ведь во сне часто так кажется, разве нет?  
– Давай просыпайся, соня, до гонок осталось меньше часа.  
– Каких гонок?  
– Ты что, снова забыл? Сегодня же финал какого-то там этапа Мото гран-при, Ричи ведь тебе про него все уши прожужжал.  
– Он участвует?  
– Дункан, да что с тобой? – теперь Тесса была уже по-настоящему встревожена. – Ты не заболел?  
– Бессмертные не болеют, – на автомате ответил Дункан и только теперь наконец всерьез задумался, да что же это такое творится-то?  
– Я знаю, – кивнула Тесса. – Но ты ведешь себя очень странно.  
– Прости, – Дункан наконец-то выбрался из кровати и ловким маневром экспроприировал у Тессы чашку с остатками кофе – как раньше, как всегда. – Мне просто очень странный сон приснился.  
Отмахнувшись от завтрака, он побыстрее удрал. Дункану срочно требовалось подумать и понять, что происходит. Кто бы ему сказал, что он будет бежать от внезапно ожившей Тессы... Но если это какой-то альтернативный мир, и своим незнанием он нечаянно навредит? Нет, надо сначала разобраться.

***  
Узнать, где сегодня проходит этап Мото гран-при, оказалось даже проще, чем он опасался. А Ричи сам нашелся, вернее, сначала возник зов, а пять минут спустя и Ричи вынырнул рядом с Дунканом в толпе возле входа. А дальше оставалось только осторожно у него все выведать, не вызвав при этом ненужных подозрений. К счастью, Ричи гораздо больше заботили его любимые мотоциклы, чем странные расспросы. И хотя из его ответов общая картина жизни Дункана здесь, чем бы это самое «здесь» ни было, вполне сложилась, но несколько самых главных вопросов Дункан так и не придумал, как задать.  
Почему Тесса жива? Что случилось во время того нападения грабителя и было ли оно вообще? И как сам Ричи выжил? Было ли пришествие демона Ахримана? И что именно изменило этот мир? Почему он стал таким?  
Дункан прекрасно помнил свое путешествие в альтернативный мир, в котором никогда не существовал он сам. И как его отсутствие повлияло на его близких. А что пошло не так тут? Вернее, как раз наоборот. Как все настолько здорово получилось и как теперь все это не испортить? А главное, нет ли в этом какого подвоха? Уж слишком шикарный подарок судьбы, чтобы он мог обойтись даром. Но со всем этим еще предстояло разобраться.  
После гонок Дункан предложил:  
– Поехали к нам, посидим вместе, втроем, вспомним старые добрые времена…  
Ричи удивленно на него уставился.  
– Ты забыл?  
– Что? – насторожился Дункан, ну что опять не так?  
Ричи очень странно на него посмотрел, но все же ответил:  
– Фиц же вчера прилетел из Европы, у вас попойка вечером у Джо. Я вообще еле тебя у него на полдня отбил. Гран-при все же реже случается, чем он прилетает.  
Фицкерн?! Дункан споткнулся и чуть не грохнулся на ровном месте. Он что, тоже жив? Может все проще, и Дункан выиграл-таки последний бой и в качестве награды пожелал, чтобы воскресли все, кто ему дорог?  
– А, точно, – Дункан смущенно потер макушку. – Но ведь еще не вечер. Я думал, мы успеем.  
– Мак, он тебя там к шести ждет, сейчас половина шестого.  
– Да, что-то я совсем потерялся во времени. Ладно, тогда через пару дней соберемся у нас?  
– Не вопрос, – кивнул Ричи, натягивая шлем.  
– А может прямо сейчас, вместе с нами в бар?  
Ричи рассмеялся, помотав головой.  
– Ни за что, я в этих ваших запойных безумствах не участвую.  
Дункан посмотрел вслед умчавшемуся на мотоцикле Ричи – все такой же лихач! Да треке половина медленнее ехали!  
Он неспешно повел машину к выезду с автостоянки. Какая насыщенная у него тут жизнь, оказывается: утро с Тессой, день с Ричи, вечер - с Фицкерном. Прям все как на подбор. Или это не случайность?

***  
Фицкерн как всегда был искрометен, неутомим, исключительно жизнерадостен и самую чуточку утомителен. Но как же Дункан по нему соскучился! И по всем его глупостям тоже. Дункан надеялся попозже поговорить с Джо, но из бара они вывалились уже на рассвете, и у Хью была еще масса безумных идей, а дома Дункана ждала Тесса, поэтому до откровенного разговора с Джо дело дошло только через пару недель.  
К тому времени Дункан уже почти привык к своей новой реальности, и его не так уж сильно волновало, как именно так замечательно все получилось. И только опасение, что это все может исчезнуть так же внезапно, как и свалилось ему на голову, заставило его все же во всем признаться Джо. И они почти месяц просидели, сверяя то, что помнил МакЛауд с тем, что зафиксировали хроники Наблюдателей этого мира и что знал сам Джо.  
К сожалению, версия про победу Дункана в финальном Сборе отпала почти сразу. Ни прочие бессмертные, ни поединки никуда не делись. С этим все оставалось по-прежнему. Что одновременно и утешало, и тревожило. Значит, это точно альтернативный мир. Вот только, как он таким получился?  
После длительных изысканий Дункан с Джо нашли всего несколько точек отличия.  
Во-первых, во время ночного нападения Ричи успел ударить грабителя, и хотя сам там погиб и очнулся уже бессмертным, но Тесса была лишь легко ранена, и с тех пор у нее остался только небольшой шрам на боку. Какая мелочь – траектория выстрела, но как же она изменила всю дальнейшую жизнь Дункана. Антикварную лавку он так и не продал, хотя большинство тех событий, что он помнил, случились с ним и в этом мире. Только тут с ним всегда рядом была Тесса, и одно это уже все меняло.  
Во-вторых, в тот злополучный год Фицкерн влюбился не в ту девушку и вместо увлечения кулинарией укатил за своей избранницей в Новую Зеландию, где безвылазно просидел несколько лет, пропустил пришествие Каласа, так и не став его жертвой.  
И в-третьих, археологи Фостер и Ландри так никогда и не нашли древнюю зороастрийскую статую. И, надо полагать, демон Ахриман все еще покоится в небытии.  
Что более всего озадачивало – это были три совершенно никак не связанные друг с другом события, и ни одно из них никак не могло повлиять на остальные. Три счастливые случайности: немного другая траектория пули, другая девушка у Хью и неудача пары археологов. Но из этих трех кусочков пазла сложилось счастье Дункана – удивительно, но факт.  
И нет, Дункан ни на мгновение не сомневался в реальности этого мира. Это совершенно точно была не иллюзия и не наваждение. Все было по-настоящему. Только в этой версии реальности в какой-то момент что-то кардинально изменилось. Дункан очень хотел выяснить - что именно.

***  
О Митосе Дункан вспомнил месяца через три. Поначалу просто подумал, что как-то тот давно не объявлялся. А потом оказалось, что Джо понятия не имеет, кто это. И об Адаме Пирсоне даже не слышал. И среди Наблюдателей никогда не было человека с таким именем. Более того, ни о каком Древнейшем бессмертном даже слухи не ходили. Джо с Дунканом проверили те немногие факты биографии Митоса, о которых он помнил, но все равно не обнаружилось никаких следов того, что он когда-либо существовал в этом мире.  
С одной стороны, Дункан этому даже в некотором роде обрадовался. Наконец-то нашелся тот подвох, наличие которого Дункан подозревал с самого начала. Конечно, было бы лучше обойтись и вовсе без него, но за четыреста с гаком лет Дункан понял, что так просто не бывает. Не может быть, чтобы сразу везде все стало хорошо, и при этом ничего не ухудшилось.  
С другой стороны, открытие крайне обескураживало. Допустим, Митос мог быть как-то связан с демоном Ахриманом. Но как его отсутствие в этом мире могло сказаться на том, в кого влюбится Фицкерн? Или повлиять на то, дернется или нет рука Марка Росча при выстреле в Тессу?  
Дункан попытался разыскать следы Кроноса, Каспиана или Сайласа, но тут его тоже постигла неудача. Последних двух вообще не было в хрониках Наблюдателей, а Кронос, согласно им же, погиб в поединке пару тысяч лет назад.  
Расследование зашло в тупик. Дункан и хотел бы плюнуть, забыть и просто наслаждаться жизнью, но настойчивое чувство необъяснимой тревоги не отпускало, только усиливалось. А потом он вспомнил о Кассандре. И вот она-то обнаружилась и в хрониках Наблюдателей, и даже ее текущее место жительство не было таким уж секретом – по крайней мере, для них.  
Правда, оно оказалось исключительно оригинальным. Кассандра этого мира так и не вышла из того леса, где четыреста лет назад в раннем детстве с ней познакомился Дункан. Все это время она продолжала вести образ жизни средневековой ведьмы.  
Улетая в Шотландию, Дункан был практически уверен, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Но откуда-то совершенно точно знал, что если не полетит, то будет еще хуже.  
– Ты ведь вернешься, да? – Тесса обняла его в последний раз, когда они уже стояли у стоек аэропорта.  
– Конечно, – Дункан поцеловал ее с уверенностью, которой на самом деле не ощущал.  
– Я люблю тебя.  
– И я тебя, любовь моя.  
Дункан поймал ее взгляд и его накрыло гнетущим ощущением, что тогда попрощаться они так и не успели, а вот теперь – да, но как-то от этого ничуть не легче.

***  
Лес почти не изменился, остался практически таким же, каким Дункан запомнил его еще в детстве. Стояла самая золотая середина осени, когда листва уже щедро раскрашена золотом и багрянцем, но хватает еще и зелени, а покрытые мхом скалистые утесы выглядят как малахитовые глыбы с вплавленными в них кусочками янтаря: опавшая листва на сочно-зеленом фоне казалась еще более яркой.  
Дункан немного поплутал – все же, нелегко вспомнить тропинки, по которым бегал еще совсем мальчишкой четыреста лет назад, но наконец отыскал знакомый ручей и пошел вдоль его русла. От старого подвесного моста уже даже и следов не осталось, но чуть ниже по течению обнаружился более новый бетонный. Впрочем, тоже не новострой, как минимум – полувековой давности. Как помнил Дункан, хижина ведьмы находилась сразу за мостом в излучине ручья под старым тисом.  
И вот тут поджидал первый сюрприз: хижины не было, тиса тоже, а с ручьем творилось явно что-то неладное: над водой плотным покрывалом стелился туман, а на месте бывшего жилища Кассандры образовалась небольшая заводь, посреди которой клубился туманный водоворот цвета опавшей листвы  
Дункан какое-то время просто стоял, словно завороженный пялясь на это совершенно противоестественное явление. Но ни водоворот никуда не исчез, ни хижина Кассандры не появилась.  
Обреченно вздохнув, Дункан шагнул в воду, которая неожиданно оказалась не такой уж и мокрой, и не совсем водой, – ноги окружало нечто, похожее на очень плотный холодный пар, – и за пару шагов дошел до янтарно-багряного водоворота.  
Что он провалится внутрь, и там окажется отнюдь не дно лесной реки – Дункан вполне ожидал. И что его встретит Кассандра – тоже. А вот что за ее спиной к вычурному каменному жертвеннику будет прикован Митос – оказалось слегка неожиданным. Он что, тут так все эти полгода пролежал, пока Дункан додумался сюда прийти? Хотя… это же Митос и Кассандра. С них станется.  
– Я уж заждалась. Ты не спешил. – Кассандра величественно шагнула к нему.  
Одета она была под стать обстановке: тяжелые золотые украшения, багровая парча и изумрудно-зеленый бархат.  
– Могла бы хоть намекнуть. Письмо бы отправила, телеграмму. – Дункан и сам не понял, почему разозлился, но скептически-страдальческая рожа Митоса с золотым кляпом во рту мигом развеяла всю мистическую атмосферу.  
– Как ты заметил, до ближайшего почтового отделения весьма неблизко, – Кассандра оставалась убийственно серьезной и ритуально-торжественной.  
– Голубиной почтой послала бы, на худой конец.  
– Дункан!  
Похоже, ему удалось все-таки ее вывести, что, кстати говоря, было не очень разумно. Для начала лучше будет немного подыграть, пока он не разобрался, что именно тут происходит.  
– А если бы я вообще не пришел? – уже совсем другим тоном спросил он.  
– Первой судьба Фицкерна вернулась бы в свое русло, потом спустя несколько месяцев и Ричи потерял бы голову, потом…  
– Я понял, – перебил ее Дункан, про угрозу Тессе он даже слышать не хотел.  
– Ты готов выполнить свое предназначение, чтобы все осталось как есть?  
– Какое предназначение? – осторожно уточнил Дункан.  
Кассандра протянула ему меч и кивнула на Митоса.  
– Забери его голову, и прежний мир окончательно исчезнет, останется только этот – в котором живы все те, кого ты любишь.  
Дункан пораженно застыл. Она что, серьезно?!  
– Что за дурацкие шутки? – после короткого молчания спросил он, у него все же никак в голове не укладывалось, что это все происходит взаправду.  
– Никаких шуток, Дункан, все всерьез.  
– Если ты хочешь его убить, то почему самой бы не сделать это? Зачем тебе я?  
– Это должен быть именно ты.  
– Но почему?!  
– Так надо, Дункан, не спорь.  
Он только молча сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что без объяснений даже с места не тронется.  
– Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы твоя жена, ученик и лучший друг остались живы? – продолжила Кассандра. – Это – цена, и тебе придется заплатить ее.  
– Но при чем тут Митос?! Он не убивал их.  
Кассандра покачала головой.  
– Он убивал других. Он – убийца сотен и тысяч людей, Дункан, и ты это знаешь. Казни его, и твои близкие останутся живы.  
– Но почему я?!

– Потому что я всегда тебя ценила, – холодно отозвалась она. – Я могла предложить этот шанс другому, но выбрала тебя. И вернула к жизни дорогих тебе людей. Надеюсь, я не пожалею об этом?  
Митос попытался что-то промычать сквозь кляп, но Дункан не разобрал ни слова. Он словно застыл, закаменел и снаружи, и изнутри.  
Тесса…  
Ричи…  
Фицкерн…  
Всего лишь один удар мечом. И ведь Кассандра права. Митос убил слишком многих. Не потому, что защищался или это было необходимо. Просто так, ради развлечения, от безразличия к чужой жизни. Но это было давно. Но ведь было же.  
Дункан поднял меч. Ему не раз приходилось убивать хороших людей. Потому что не было выбора, потому что они – бессмертные, их судьба такова. Он хочет вернуться к Тессе. Хочет, чтобы выжили Ричи и Хью. И каждый из них уж точно куда больше заслуживает права на жизнь, чем Митос. Тесса вообще светла и невинна. Он никогда не пожертвует ею ради Митоса. Никогда.  
Одна жизнь в обмен на три. Отличная сделка. Просто замечательная. Разменять голову одного друга на голову другого и вдобавок вернуть любовь всей своей жизни и своего ученика, который стал ему почти сыном.  
Дункан шагнул к жертвенному алтарю. Только не смотреть ему в глаза, только не смотреть… Но разве это возможно? Дункан понятия не имел, что ожидал или что боялся увидеть во взгляде Митоса, но в нем сквозило только безмолвное «Ты идиот!» – настолько красноречивое, что Дункана словно ударило под дых. Во имя всех богов, что он делает?  
– Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Тесса снова умерла? – проворковала Кассандра за его плечом.  
Тесса! Он должен ее спасти! Любой ценой. Митос ее не стоит.  
Но…  
Но чего стоит он сам?  
Он – Дункан МакЛауд из клана МакЛаудов. Он не заключает таких сделок. И не торгует жизнями друзей и любимой.  
Дункан опустил меч.  
– Я не могу. Кесс, прости, но я просто не могу так.  
– Идиот!!! – взвыла Кассандра, – Какой же ты упрямый идиот!  
Оранжевый водоворот нахлынул со всех сторон, закрутил и сорвал с места, а в следующее мгновение они с Митосом уже стояли посреди пасмурного осеннего леса, без признаков жилья ведьмы и туманных заводей. Накрапывал холодный дождь. Дункан почему-то был совершенно уверен, что когда вернется в Секувер, то застанет там только могилы Тессы, Ричи и Хью. Старые могильные камни со старыми датами. Все вернулось на круги своя. Но как же больно.  
– Мак… – начал Митос.  
– Уходи, – глухо перебил его Дункан. – Видеть тебя не могу. Убирайся с глаз моих!

***  
Спустя полгода они сидели в баре у Джо – впервые с тех пор. Одно оставалось неизменным: от Митоса никогда нельзя избавиться насовсем, рано или поздно всегда возвращается.  
– Когда ты понял? – спросил тот, поднимая бокал.  
– Что понял?  
– Ох… До тебя так и не дошло?  
– Митос, – устало и зло оборвал его Дункан, – или ты скажешь, в чем дело, или я тебя все-таки пристукну.  
– Сейчас-то уже зачем? Свой шанс грохнуть меня с максимальной пользой ты уже упустил, – хмыкнул Митос, но, увидев зверское выражение его лица, все-таки ответил: – Дело было не в моей голове, а в твоей душе.  
– В чем? – не понял Дункан.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что у Кассандры нет и никогда не было сил, чтобы провернуть такое с изменением самого мира?  
Дункан неуверенно кивнул.  
– Она связалась с каким-то очень сильным демоном. Вот только ему и моя голова, и моя душа без надобности. А вот твоя душа – да. Они заключили сделку с Кассандрой, она получает мой труп, демон – твою душу и новый мир в придачу, и все довольны. Но они недооценили твое упрямство. К счастью.  
– Но при чем тут моя душа? И почему именно моя?  
– Тебе технические детали нужны? Потому что ты – бессмертный. Потому что тот мир был создан, чтобы исполнить твои мечты. А, по словам Кассандры, из всех известных ей бессмертных у тебя самая светлая душа. Но допускаю, что она знает не всех и, возможно…  
– Митос, не отвлекайся.  
– Да я все уже объяснил, – развел руками тот. – За свою мечту ты должен был отдать демону свою душу, а я был лишь средством.  
Дункан задумчиво потер пальцами висок.  
– А что бы стало с тем миром, с Тессой? И остальными?  
– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Митос. – Но есть у меня подозрение, что ничего хорошего. Лучше подумай, что стало бы с тобой, уступи ты демону. Когда в прошлый раз…  
– Я помню.  
Когда он позволил себя обмануть Ахриману, это стоило Ричи головы. Но Ахриман не умел создавать альтернативные миры и возвращать людей из мертвых. Пойдя же на поводу у еще более сильного демона – кто знает, может он сам стал бы погибелью для всех своих близких. Или нет. Но теперь он этого уже никогда не узнает.  
– Одного не могу понять, почему Кассандра тебя просто не убила? – спросил Дункан, кивая Джо, чтобы тот снова наполнил их бокалы. – Зачем ей понадобились все эти сложности?  
– Потому что меня не так-то просто поймать, мягко говоря, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Митос.  
– Но ведь ты бы у нее в плену? – озадачился Дункан.  
– Не у нее, а у демона, это большая разница. – Митос наставительно поднял палец. – Думаешь, демон просто так бы отдал ей желанное, ничего не получив взамен?  
– Думаю, нет, – нехотя признал Дункан.  
Да уж. Если это все было коварным замыслом демона, то точно хорошо, что он на него не согласился. Пусть Дункан до сих пор так его полностью и не понял, даже после объяснения Митоса, но одно он знал точно: послушаешься демона – быть беде.  
Дункан понимал, что он поступил правильно, но как же хочется еще хоть раз поцеловать Тессу, обнять Ричи и увидеть Хью… Если он сделал верный выбор, то почему так больно?


End file.
